


Oh, To Be a Twit

by theunknownaura30



Category: Big Nate- Lincoln Pierce
Genre: Dorks, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Humor, Middle School, Multi, Romance, Teasing, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunknownaura30/pseuds/theunknownaura30
Summary: In which our favorite dorks have a unique way of conveying their feelings to each other..Nate/Randy centric. Might add Teddy and Francis later.
Relationships: Nate Wright & Randy Betancourt, Nate Wright/Randy Betancourt
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Oh, To Be a Twit

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write something like this for quite a while. I just love the relationship between these two and wanted to see more of it. Differs from canon slightly... hope you enjoy it :)

"Well, if it isn't Nate Wright. What a twit." 

Nate whipped around to be met with the smug smirk of Randy Betancourt. Seriously, when was this guy NOT around?  _ "Ugh,  _ what do you want, fart-face?" Randy smirked again and walked up to him, hands in his pockets. He flicked Nate's nose before speaking again. "I want your lunch money, dork." "I don't  _ have  _ lunch money today. My father gave me his terrible food. Or do you not remember that?" Randy just kept on smirking. This time he laughed. "Riiight. Well, like father, like son, I see." This time the anger fueled up in Nate, and he clenched his fists. "What's THAT supposed to mean?" Randy grinned wider, relishing Nate's reaction. He walked around him, dizzying in his movements.

"It  _ means _ that you two have gotta work on your game." Nate suddenly growled and pinned Randy to a locker. "What do you even know about GAME, Randy??" Randy smirked and glanced at Nate, looking him up and down. For a second, his gaze turned just an inch softer, albeit still mocking. "I'd say I do know a thing or two." Nate gasped and let go of Randy, sputtering and turning red. Randy let out a high pitched laugh and began to walk down the hall, swagger in tow. "No game, Wright!" he called over his shoulder. Nate stood among the lockers, red as a tomato and more confused than he'd been on his last social studies test. What on earth had just had happened, and why was his heart beating so fast? He growled and slammed an open locker, heading over to lunch. What a twit that Randy was. Oh, he would definitely be paying for it, that was for sure.


End file.
